


The Only Thing We Have Left

by MissKitty28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel season 5, Endverse, Endverse Castiel - Freeform, M/M, SPN 5x04, Spn Season 5, The End
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: Coincé en 2014 pour encore quelques heures, Dean va à la rencontre de Castiel… (localisation 5x04, Endverse)





	The Only Thing We Have Left

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction peut tout à fait faire office de scène manquante à l’épisode, sans en changer le contenu, et il s’inspire d’un morceau de dialogue qui devait originellement se trouver dans l’épisode et qui a été supprimé, quand Cas parlait au Dean du passé lors du trajet en voiture :
> 
> « _The only thing that I think we have left, Dean and me, is each other.  (unadorned sincerity)  
>  If Dean says it’s time to go out in a blaze of glory, win or lose, so be it. I’m in. But then…(smiles easily at Dean) That’s just how I roll. »_ 
> 
> En espérant que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :-)

*********

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur le camp militaire improvisé, et Dean tournait en rond dans le cabanon impersonnel et froid de la future version de lui-même. Après la réunion stratégique qui s’était tenue dans ce qui faisait office de point de contrôle aux moyens modestes, il avait été décidé d’un départ en fin de nuit pour le combat qui leur permettrait d’atteindre Lucifer, suite à quoi la version 2014 de Dean l’avait abandonné, sans mot ni aucun égard, le laissant livré à ses pensées et interrogations.

_Quel con il était devenu…_

Se connaissant, il était prêt à parier qu’il avait été se vautrer dans le lit d’une des jeunes femmes du camp avec lesquelles il semblait entretenir des relations successives et sans lendemain. Surtout la veille d’un combat d’une particulière importance.

Inspirant une bouffée d’air frais lorsqu’il retrouva l’extérieur, il s’étonna de l’atmosphère paisible qui régnait sur le camp à cette heure, et qui tranchait considérablement avec le chaos que le monde était devenu. Déambulant entre les tentes et cabanons, il croisa quelques personnes sur son chemin, pour la plupart passablement éméchées, voire saoules ; de ce qu’il avait pu observer en son court temps de présence, les beuveries semblaient ne pas être des activités inhabituelles dans le coin. Ses pas le menèrent instinctivement vers le cabanon de Cas, qui avait été jusqu’ici la seule personne au coeur de cet enfer qu’il avait été capable de supporter, même plus que lui-même - _surtout_ plus que lui-même- et qui lui inspirait confiance.

Quand il pénétra dans le cabanon, le silence régnait en maître dans les lieux, mais la luminosité de la pièce principale semblait indiquer qu’il n’était pas déserté de son occupant.

« Cas ? » appela le Winchester en jetant un oeil timide aux alentours.

N’obtenant aucune réponse, il avança en direction de l’accès du fond, vers lequel se trouvait la chambre de Cas. Une légère lumière tamisée s’en échappait et la porte de celle-ci était restée entrouverte, de sorte que le Winchester n’eut plus qu’à la pousser doucement lorsqu’il l’atteignit.

« Cas ? »

La peur d’y trouver Cas dans une position indélicate ou en pleine activité orgiaque lui traversa momentanément l’esprit, mais il était à ce stade trop tard pour qu’il puisse s’en inquiéter.

Ses yeux mirent un court moment à s’ajuster à la pénombre, et sa mâchoire se décrocha lorsqu’il finit par distinguer au coeur de l’obscurité le spectacle qui se présentait à lui. De toutes les options que son esprit avait brièvement envisagées, ce à quoi il se retrouva confronté allait au-delà de ce qu’il avait été capable d’imaginer. 

Cas et la future version de lui-même étaient enchevêtrés dans le lit de l’ange, endormis, visiblement nus sous les couvertures qui les recouvraient partiellement. Une bouteille vide de whisky était négligemment jetée au sol à côté d’eux, perdue au milieu de vêtements qui s’étaient amoncelés sur le sol.

«  _Putain de merde_ , » lâcha t-il d’une voix choquée.

Il réalisa qu’il avait parlé trop fort quand il vit Cas s’animer soudainement, ce dernier mettant un temps à revenir à la conscience et à réaliser la présence du Winchester. 

« Oh. Hey, Dean, » murmura Cas d’une voix cassée, avec son habituelle nonchalance -ou tout du moins, habituelle dans cette version du futur.

L’ange tourna la tête vers l’autre Dean et constata qu’il était trop profondément plongé dans le sommeil pour avoir réalisé quoique ce soit. Cas se dégagea alors doucement de lui, et après avoir rapidement enfilé les premiers vêtements qu’il trouva au sol, rejoignit Dean qui avait précipitamment rebroussé chemin en direction de la pièce centrale du cabanon. Il le trouva en train de passer nerveusement les mains contre son visage, comme s’il avait cherché à s’assurer que la scène était bien réelle.

« C’est quoi, ça ? » interpella le Winchester.

Prenant tout son temps pour émerger, Cas s’étira un instant, avant de lui répondre d’une voix détendue. « Quoi ? Le fait qu’on couche ensemble ? » Il tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre. « Tu es très passionné, » répondit-il avec un sourire.

Dean se prit un instant la tête entre les mains. « Donc quoi, on est ensemble maintenant ? » poursuivit-il, le choc déformant les traits de son visage.

Cas haussa une épaule. « Définis ‘ensemble’. »

« Merde, Cas. Comment… ? » poursuivit-il incrédule.

« Comment on en est arrivé là ? » finit Cas, toujours aussi relaxé et visiblement indifférent au trouble du Winchester. « Le sexe, les sentiments… tu apprendras que dans un monde apocalyptique, tu ne perds pas de temps à te poser de questions. Tu fais les choses dont tu as envie, quand tu en as envie. »

Dean se tenait droit devant l’ange et semblait visiblement mal à l’aise, incapable de trouver une posture aussi confortable et nonchalante que son interlocuteur. Un tas de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, et l’avalanche d’émotions qui déferlait sur lui à cet instant l’empêchait de distinguer son clair sentiment sur la question.

« Tu sais, on a peut-être des aventures ci et là sur le camp, mais… » Cas s’interrompit quelques secondes, son visage à nouveau dirigé vers la porte de la chambre. Son regard devint à la fois contemplatif et mélancolique, et quand il reprit la parole, une profonde émotion et affection se dégageaient de ce qu’il disait. « Il y a une vraie loyauté entre nous. Dean et moi… on est tout ce qu’il nous reste. »

Un air de soudaine réalisation vint s’inscrire sur le visage du Winchester face à l’admission de l’ange. Cas baissa légèrement la tête, plus sombre que ce qui lui était habituel.

« Si Dean me demandait de le suivre dans une mission suicide, je le ferais sans battre un cil. Pas de question. Pas d’hésitation. »

Son regard rencontra à nouveau celui de Dean. « C’est comme ça qu’on fonctionne, » lui adressa t-il simplement avec un sourire.

 

**FIN**


End file.
